


A Change Of Perspective

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Mild Smut, NSFW, Russian Nicknames, Slight Smut, anatasha fluff, begging kink, it's fluffy smut tho, my friend helped me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: Natasha sat blankly on the bed. Her curves were so beautiful, so feminine. Yet she was still a frightened girl.





	A Change Of Perspective

Natasha was covered in a silk sheet on the bed. She stared at him with frightened, excited eyes. He leaned over her and pressed against her. "My spoiled little princess." Natasha flushed and tried to shrink into herself, but it just made her more precious.

"Please утка?" She said pouting and pressing her arms together to form cleavage. "Think of the consequences кошки". He said with a smile in the corner of his mouth. He liked this new Natasha. "Tolya!" She whined sitting on the bed. "I'm just saying it might not be smart, darling."

"Please?" Oh god. He had to give in to that. She was so helpless and vulnerable here. This beautiful flower was sitting on his large bed. She was so innocent and feminine. He wanted to pin her down and love her, but he couldn't give in so easily.

He pushed her onto the bed and was satisfied with the look of fear in her eyes. "Toyla!" she squealed half with excitement and half with fear. He was playing rough with her, but she was very declicate. "You asked for this 'Tasha and I'm not going to back down until I'm done loving you."

Natasha looked even more scared now and her cheeks flushed. She wasn't expecting this much from him. Anatole smirked at her, his eyes glittering with desire. He played with a lock of her hair.   
"I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now." he said, almost in her ear. He climbed onto her and roughly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt the outline of her body through her corset. Her curves were so beautiful, so feminine. Yet she was still a frightened girl. He began roughly kissing and almost biting her collar bone until he got to her breasts. Natasha moaned softly. She was nervous, but it felt good. "Tolya..." she whined, clinging to him. 

"Take it off" he said with force. It wasn't remotely a question. Natasha propped herself up on a pillow and slid off her corset very slowly just to torture him. Anatole smirked. "There we go. See, it wasn't that hard was it?" he said, his eyes glittering mischievously. Natasha nodded, unsurely, staring up at him with a look of both terror and longing.

Her breasts were flushed pink as well. She felt so exposed and cold. Anatole pushed her back down and her back hit the sheets with a high-pitched moan. He just leaned over her and smiled thinking of what to do next. 

He roughly groped her breasts and Natasha screamed. "That hurts, Tolya!" "Hush кошки. I know what I'm doing." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and i wrote this together but i hope you enjoy it


End file.
